


Visions

by Nelja



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hélène est incroyablement belle. Il est bien dommage que Cassandre puisse voir le futur, au delà de la chair ou même du coeur. Minific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages sont dans le domaine public. Ecrit pour un mème lié au site tvtropes sur le thème "Hélène/Cassandre - Depraved Bisexual".

"Il parait que tu fait des prophéties !" s'exclama Hélène, se tournant vers Cassandre, virevoltant comme un tourbillon de lumière. "Dis-moi mon avenir."

"On a dû aussi te dire que personne ne me croyait." répond Cassandre froidement. Cette étrangère est plus belle que tout ce qu'elle a jamais vu, mais elle ramène la guerre avec la terre sous ses sandales.

"Oui, oui !" s'exclama Hélène. "Ce n'est pas grave, au contraire ! Je ne veux pas savoir, je préfère jouer à deviner." Elle noue ses bras autour du cou de Cassandre, comme le ferait une belle-soeur, peut-être, mais les mots qu'elle murmure à son oreille sont tout autres. "Dis-moi mon avenir et je t'embrasserai."

"Tu es la promise de mon frère." murmure Cassandre - plus pour elle que pour Hélène.

"Je lui ai promis qu'aucun autre homme ne me toucherait."

Et Cassandre voit l'avenir d'Hélène - elle ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher même si elle le voulait, cela fait partie de la malédiction, que la moindre attention portée à ce corps contre le sien, à ces mains qui glissent dans ses cheveux, ne lui apportent pas de joie, seulement un avenir fait de cendre, et pire encore.

"Tu seras heureuse !" s'exclame-t-elle avec une horreur indescriptible. "Tu briseras des coeurs, détruiras des vies, puis tu rentreras chez toi, avec ton premier époux, comme si tout ceci n'avait été qu'une parenthèse..."

"Ah non !" s'exclame Hélène. "J'ai dit que tu pouvais mentir, mais ça... c'est juste trop méchant !"

Elle l'embrasse à ce moment, pour la faire taire.

Si les visions pouvaient se taire aussi, peut-être Cassandre pourrait-elle ne pas détester ce moment.


End file.
